Flames of the Sun
by Marple-Juice
Summary: Traduction. Le chapitre dans lequel Dean n'a pas a défendre son honneur parce que Sam s'en occupe pour lui. Séquelle de 'Phases of the Moon'.


**Titre : **Flames of the Sun

**Rating : **PG-13

**Personnages/couples : **Dean x Cas, Sam.

**Auteur original :** Peroxidepest17

**Avertissements : **Spoilers sur une grande partie de la saison 5, de l'homophobie et de la méchanceté générale.

**Nombre de mots :** 5530 (version anglaise).

**Résumé : **Séquelle de 'Phases of the Moon'. Le chapitre dans lequel Dean n'a pas a défendre son honneur parce que Sam s'en occupe pour lui.

**Dédicace : **Pour arakune88 ! Merci encore de ta générosité et de tes encouragements ! J'espère que tu aimeras (si ce n'est pas le cas, dis-le-moi, et je changerai LOL). Désolée que ça ait pris tant de temps à arriver… 3

**Notes de l'auteur : **Si j'avais été chargée de la saison 6, ce serait devenu quelque chose de ridicule et de joyeux. Je suis ennuyeuse de cette façon, mais je pourrais joyeusement jurer maintenant. DONC J'AI ÉCRIT RAPIDEMENT QUELQUE CHOSE D'HEUREUX.

**Démenti :** aucun mal ou atteinte à la loi voulue.

**Titre français : **Les Flammes du Soleil

**Traductrice : **Marple-Juice

**Correctrice : **Mama-Marple

**Nombre de mots : **5826 (version française)

* * *

_Le pdf avec la trilogie 'Curvature of the Earth', 'Phases of the Moon' et 'Flames of the Sun' sera disponible la semaine prochaine sur mon livejournal (voir dans mon profil)._

_Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine où nous nous retrouverons pour une fanfiction épique._

* * *

Dean n'avait jamais fait attention à ce que les étrangers pensaient de lui parce qu'il savait – _il savait_ – qu'il pouvait tabasser la plupart de ces étrangers s'ils essayaient de faire leur malin avec Iui, ou s'ils le menaçaient, ou même s'ils le regardaient de travers et s'il lui arrivait d'être d'une humeur assez massacrante pour les pousser à commencer, il serait sans doute celui qui terminerait la bagarre. (Ce qui, pour information, était assez souvent le cas, si Sam voulait dire la vérité. Dean était un m'as-tu-vu).

Et c'était très bien, d'accord tout ça se tenait. Dean était un fouteur de merde de première. Sam avait assisté à la _plupart_ (visiblement pas _toutes_) des plus importantes leçons de combat de Papa, donc Sam savait _aussi _que Dean pouvait parfaitement assumer son arrogance. Sam ne se vantait pas lorsqu'il affirmait que son frère pouvait sans doute battre 99% de la population humaine – et la plupart des monstres – du pays. Sam avait vu assez de films d'action de Hong Kong pour douter sérieusement de la capacité de son frère à battre des moines Shaolin ou quelqu'un comme Jackie Chan, ce qui était la seule raison pour laquelle il se cantonnait pour l'instant aux États-Unis. Il espérait que les monstres en Asie ne connaissaient pas le Kung Fu, parce que ce serait une force incontrôlable.

Bref.

Dean était effrayant et pouvait tabasser les gens. Il tuait des monstres pour gagner sa vie, donc son côté intimidant était tout à fait plausible. Les êtres plus faibles regardaient instinctivement Dean et s'effaçaient face au Regard Menaçant de Dean Winchester hérité de John Winchester, surtout s'il était combiné avec les Épaules de Dean Winchester et la Largeur Héritée de John Winchester.

Et même si Sam était plus grand que Dean et avait hérité de ces mêmes épaules et pouvait, à l'occasion, même effectuer une plutôt bonne imitation de cette même Menace, les gens étaient – pour une raison inconnue – beaucoup moins effrayés de lui qu'ils l'étaient pas son frère dès la première impression.

Dean avait toujours dit que tout était dans la démarche. Si vous marchez comme quelqu'un qui peut battre n'importe qui dans une bagarre, alors tout le monde le sent, et ils reculent plutôt deux fois qu'une. Il y avait apparemment une science de la démarche du fouteur de merde qui faisait réfléchir à deux fois les gens lorsqu'ils cherchent des noises. Dean le faisait tout le temps au lycée, lorsque les autres gamins méchants l'auraient asticoté parce qu'il était bizarre et pauvre ou parce qu'il devait rentrer tôt chez lui pour surveiller son petit frère intello au lieu de rejoindre l'équipe de football américain ou de traîner avec les gamins à l'allure discutable qui rôdaient dans les coins des rues et fumaient des cigarettes après l'école (visiblement, Dean aurait pu tourner dans les deux sens au lycée, choisissant avec sagesse sa clique). Donc oui. Dean n'avait jamais prêté attention à ce que les gens, en dehors de sa famille, pensaient, et avait toujours marché comme s'il pouvait briser des colonnes vertébrales d'une seule main, et donc, en était arrivé où il en était à présent à cause de ça, toutes choses considérées dans leurs vies dysfonctionnelles de Winchester.

Le fait était que, supposait Sam, Dean envoyait des putains de vibrations la plupart du temps. À moins que, bien sûr, vous ne soyez une belle demoiselle ou un enfant ou un animal pelucheux (les chiots aimaient tant Dean qu'ils le suivent partout dans la ville même lorsqu'il a peur d'eux, notez bien.) Il y avait aussi ce truc de Mâle Alpha qui fonctionnait sur lui, le genre d'aura qui donnait instinctivement aux pères de famille l'envie d'enfermer leurs filles et les femmes baissaient leurs pantalons. C'était le truc chez Dean qui interrompait Sam et le faisait se taire lorsque Dean le regardait et lui disait de la fermer (neuf fois sur dix, en fait), même si Sam était plus grand que lui.

Dean avait toujours été comme ça. Son frère était comme le Samuel L. Jackson des chasseurs, ou un truc du genre. Il était ridiculement confiant en ses capacités au point que tout le monde anticiperait ses propres actions.

Donc, malgré toutes les preuves qui disaient l'inverse, Sam ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout cela – toutes ces années où Dean avait fait son fouteur de merde – se trouvait tout à coup nul et non-avenu à l'instant où le grand amour gay angélique de Dean est accidentellement dévoilé au grand jour. Ce n'était pas comme si Dean avais cessé d'être comme s'il pouvait vous botter les fesses tout à coup, et ce n'étaient vraiment pas comme si les phéromones du Mâle Alpha ou comme si un truc avait tout a coup disparu dans le vide à l'instant où Dean s'est mis à sortir ouvertement avec un mec. Et pourtant. Et pourtant, _les gens semblent penser que c'est comme ça que ça marche ici-bas_. Ouais, il a tabassé une montagne de types la veille, mais c'était avant qu'ils ne sachent qu'il était _gay_, mais maintenant qu'ils le savaient, cela leur donnait visiblement le droit de lui botter les fesses _maintenant_.

Sam ne pouvait qu'en conclure que les hommes, dans leur globalité, étaient surtout des crétins.

En fait, il s'était produit des choses aujourd'hui. Et elles étaient bien arrivées. Comme c'était souvent le cas dans la Façon de Vivre du Winchester.

Plus précisément, une ville au fin fond du Nebraska a été victime de vagues de comédies musicales qui ont mené à des folies meurtrières spontanées parce que visiblement, les gens qui chantaient le faisaient avec ce qu'ils avaient vraiment dans le cœur ou une connerie de ce genre-là, et beaucoup de gens n'avaient pas aimé ce qu'ils avaient entendu de leur cœur ou des cœurs de leurs proches et de leurs êtres chers.

Ridicule ? Bien sûr. C'est de la vie de Sam dont on parle.

Et pendant qu'on parle de ridicule, parlons des sorcières qui craignent toutes, mais les sorcières ados qui ont trop regardé d'_High School Musical _et de _Glee_ sont les pires de toutes les sorcières lorsqu'elles pratiquent leur sorcellerie.

En tout cas, c'était une longue histoire naze, mais visiblement une mignonne jeune fille nommée Betty qui faisait partie du club de chorale, avait lancé un sort farfelu pour découvrir si son copain Roy était son véritable amour, et donc si elle devait lui offrir la précieuse entité qu'est sa virginité. Naturellement, ce genre de trucs dingue s'était retourné contre sa magie d'amateur, menant à cette situation de comédies musicales au hasard (visiblement, Betty avait trouvé que ce serait _trop_ romantique si Roy lui prouverait qu'il est son seul et unique amour en chantant en cœur avec elle). La magie de son sort farfelu avait au final suinté dans l'eau de la ville ou un truc comme ça (l'explication métaphysique avait été apportée par Castiel, et donc, était vague et n'aidait pas du tout au mieux), et à partir de ce moment-là, tout le monde en ville avait tout à coup perdu le contrôle des filtres de leurs cerveaux et de leurs bouches, mais aussi de leurs émotions, et ont commencé à faire tout ce qui leur passaient par la tête sous le forme de numéros de chant et de danse. Dans la plupart des cas, les conséquences d'une personne dévoilant la vérité de son cœur à quelqu'un proche d'elle avait déclenché beaucoup moins de fins heureuses que les films veulent le faire croire. Les formes les plus communes de dénouement suite aux effets des chansons provoquées par le sort furent le tabassage d'un petit copain infidèle, une agrafeuse sur la gorge d'un collègue qui faisait des coups dans le dos, ou, dans l'un des cas les plus étranges de ce scénario meurtres-en-musique, l'attaque éclair – qui fut attaqué encore et encore et encore – d'un voisin voleur de journaux.

Bla bla bla. Pour faire court, ils s'approchaient de la rue principale, Sam et Dean et Castiel, lorsque Dean s'est arrêté soudainement et s'était mis à entonner une ballade qui avait l'air d'une version louche, emplie de faux sentiments virils blessés, de «_ Halo _» de Beyonce. Sam s'était mis à flipper _rien qu'à cause_ de ça, bien sûr, mais Cas s'était mis à entonner en parfaite harmonie le premier refrain avant de prendre la tête de la chanson au couplet. À partir de là, Sam avait été obligé de rester sur le côté avec les habitants de la ville, regardant bouche bée comme un poisson son frère et son amical voisin angélique qui étaient occupés à chanter au monde entier leur amour mutuel épiquement gay au milieu de la rue d'une ville de moins de deux mille habitants qui se proclamaient fiers de leurs bonnes valeurs chrétiennes. Sam pensait que s'arrêter à la fin de la chanson pour se peloter en plein milieu d'un passage piéton alors que le soleil était éclatant et brillait de mille feux au-dessus d'eux et que les oiseaux pépiaient dans les arbres comme s'ils étaient tous dans un grand film gay à la Disney n'était peut-être pas la solution pour que les gens du coin apprécient Dean ou Cas, mais bon sang, ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient blessé tout le monde sauf Sam lorsqu'ils l'avaient fait.

En tout cas, Roy _avait_ finalement chanté à Betty une chanson que Sam avait tenté de surnommer '_Je Couche Avec Ta Petite Sœur_', ce qui, en plus d'être complètement illégal, a conduit Betty à frapper Roy à la tête avec sa musique, et le temps que Cas trouve le petit médaillon rempli d'herbes et des os d'animaux responsable de cette catastrophe, Roy était mort et leur sorcière ado s'était déjà jetée du toit de l'école dans un accès de désespoir adolescent.

C'était tragique, mais bon, une fois avait suffi.

Ça aurait pu se passer mieux, mais à la réflexion, Sam supposait que ça aurait pu être largement pire. Il n'aurait jamais voulu être à quatre-vingts kilomètres de là si Cas n'avait pas commencé à chanter en réponse à Dean en plein milieu de la rue principale, par exemple.

Somme toute, la seule chose qui avait causé une blessure traumatique aujourd'hui à un membre de la bonne société locale est arrivé juste après l'interlude romantique de la Rue Principale et juste avant le final explosif, lorsque Dean avait été presque malmené à mort par toute la troupe de cheerleaders du lycée, toutes en uniforme et réalisant un vigoureux strip-tease synchronisé sur le '_Je Suis Presque Majeure, Bel Étrange_r' pour l'aîné des Winchester dans l'allée de l'école. Le numéro s'était apparemment complété d'une chorégraphie revival des années 90 où Britney Spears se tortille en mini-jupe et Sam était super content d'avoir raté ça.

Mais oui. Les cheerleaders avaient botté les fesses de Dean.

« Quoi ? C'était des fichues salopes, » est la façon dont Dean l'avait expliqué plus tard, alors que Cas gloussait d'inquiétude et l'aidait à ramasser le cadavre de sa chemise au sol et guérissait les méchantes griffures et les marques de morsure à l'abdomen qu'il avait reçues après qu'il eut été obligé de chanter aux filles sa réponse à leur indécente proposition sous la forme de _« It's Okay To be Gay (For Columbo)_ », le remix. Les cheerleaders n'avaient bien sûr pas apprécié la réponse et l'avaient attaqué en masse dans un accès de rage pure et réussirent presque à faire ce que des milliers de monstres, démons et fantômes n'avaient pas été capables d'accomplir en plus de trente années. Et cela s'était produit pendant les quelques instants où Sam, Dean et Cas s'étaient séparés pour trouver le médaillon de Betty.

Heureusement, il y avait un ange qui surveillait les fesses de Dean, sinon les cheerleaders l'auraient vraiment blessé. Mais puisque l'ange qu'il a aux fesses est très vigilant, tout se finit bien pour Dean – Cas lui a réparé sa chemise – et mieux encore, le sort de chant fut officiellement terminé avant la fin de la journée. Les chants qui se produisaient au hasard suivis d'homicides n'étaient plus source d'inquiétude dans cette petite ville endormie du Midwest, et Sam restait avec l'assez grande révélation que le grand duo gay qu'il avait vu plus tôt signifiait que Dean et Cas étaient officiellement le Véritable Amour de l'autre, et que tous trois le savaient à présent.

Sam trouva que le regard dans les yeux de Dean alors qu'il montait dans l'Impala était aussi éclatant que le soleil.

* * *

Ils ne quittèrent pas tout de suite la ville.

Dean, dans un de ses moments où il se fichait (ou, comme le supposait Sam, ne _remarquait_ même pas) de ce que les gens pensait de lui, avait déclaré que puisqu'ils avaient payé pour la chambre jusqu'au lendemain, ils pourraient rester pour la nuit, célébrer une autre victoire juste parce que, et faire plaisir à Cas qui avait découvert récemment son amour pour la nourriture des bars, les ailes de poulet épicées tout particulièrement.

Dean sourit à son frère et à son ange, tout content à l'idée de passer du temps avec eux sans s'inquiéter de quelque chose qui essaierait de les tuer, et en faisant cela, il fit efficacement sa démarche du mâle alpha pour que Sam la ferme parce qu'il pensait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée après ce qui était arrivé plus tôt en plus milieu de la rue. Il garda ses réserves pour lui et espéra que rien ne tourne mal. Peut-être qu'il s'imaginait le pire. Il se dit d'être optimiste.

Ceci, savait-il, devrait être un effort inutile simplement parce qu'il était un Winchester.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent là.

Dans la petite ville du Nebraska, ils étaient installés dans une cavité d'un mur dans un bar nommé Mo's Bar and Sport Grill qui donnait sur la rue principale, à peine quelques mètres de là où s'était produit le grand duo.

Dean et Cas étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre et Dean passait en revue le menu de l'Happy Hour pendant que Cas faisait durer un mojito rose à la framboise parce que visiblement, il s'était mis à aimer les choses très colorées (il dit que les couleurs ont bon goût, ce qui n'avait de sens que pour lui). Un panier d'une concoction que la taverne surnommait affectueusement Les Ailes épicées Infernales de Mo trônait, odorante et brûlante, entre l'Homme Vertueux et Bel Ange. Sam mâchonnait distraitement l'une des ailes pendant que Dean et Cas ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué que le panier avait été mis sur leur table, sans doute parce qu'ils étaient trop occupés à se regarder amoureusement, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment arrêté de chanter leur amour mutuel pendant une seconde depuis qu'ils avaient commencé dehors, quelques heures plus tôt.

Pour aller avec leur ignorance de la nourriture bien cuite et mijotée dans le beurre qui refroidissait à leur table juste devant eux, aucun d'entre eux ne semblait avoir remarqué l'atmosphère de plus en plus sinistre autour d'eux, lesdites vibrations sinistres émanant de la contingence des hommes les regardant au bar, et des tables de billard.

Ladite contingence semblait désapprouver la présence continue des Winchester en ville.

Sam dirait sûrement qu'il vaudrait mieux partir avant que les ennuis n'arrivent, mais Cas et Dean se faisaient télépathiquement l'amour pour ce que Sam en savait, et il y avait cette bulle épaisse de contentement autour d'eux qui lui donnait instinctivement des haut-le-cœur parce que ça ressemblait à la frontière du Monde Réel, où Sam vivait, et le Pays des Chiots Duveteux, des Cœurs et des Fleurs, où Cas et Dean ne vivaient pas vraiment, en soi, mais où ils aimaient aller prendre des vacances à chaque fois qu'ils étaient à cinquante centimètres l'un de l'autre.

En d'autres termes, c'était comme s'ils remarquaient que dalle aux vibrations hostiles provenant du bar.

Pendant ce temps, malgré le soleil éclatant de l'été précoce, brûlant et haut dans le ciel qui se voyait au-travers des fenêtres du bar et venaient tout droit sur le visage de Sam, ce qu'il y avait à l'extérieur de la Bulle de Dean et Cas devenait de plus en plus froide pour lui et, comme Sam aimait le noter, plus populeux alors que l'après-midi avançait.

Pour reprendre une phrase que Brady utilisait beaucoup avant qu'il ne tourne mal, Sam trouvait que c'était l'un de ces moments où _les emmerdes commencent, mon gars_.

Sam reconnut Pete Graff comme étant la tête de la contingence réunie, Pete étant un fermier local que Dean avait castagné la veille, avant que l'homme puisse embrocher le copain de sa fille avec une fourche après qu'il ait été obligé d'écouter la chanson de pop-country du gamin (encore une fois, Sam avait tenté de la surnommer « _Non Monsieur, Votre Petite Fille N'est Plus une Vierge_ ») à l'épicerie locale. Pete était flanqué de trois de ses aides, le type sans nom que Dean avait trouvé trop stupide pour vivre qui travaille à la poste, et le mécanicien de la ville, le plombier et le pompiste à la station essence.

Ils avaient l'air de rassembler assez de tendances doctrinaires pour se jeter sur la table des Winchester et essayer de les chasser hors de la ville au nom de Dieu et de la décence et de la sacralisation du mariage ou d'autre chose encore.

Sam était désolé pour eux. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils _savaient_ que le type mollasson en trench-coat serait sans doute mené à juger si oui ou non leurs âmes éternelles iront au Paradis ou non. Ils ne savaient sans doute pas non plus que Cas pouvait faire exploser leurs têtes d'une simple pensée s'il le voulait.$

Lorsque le détachement se mit à se transformer en ce que Sam reconnut comme étant une espèce de marche des ploucs, il se hâta de s'excuser avant de sortir de table – non que Cas et Dean remarquèrent quoi que ce fut – et alla les intercepter.

Sam était le meilleur frère du monde, d'accord. Il ne voulait pas que ces conneries affectent le repas « tu es mon âme-sœur » de Dean et Cas. Ou que cela ne mène à l'explosion de ploucs sur ses ailes de poulet épicées.

Donc Sam se dirigea vers le bar, s'arrêta devant Pete et les autres, et dit, simplement, « Vous ne devriez pas faire ce que vous vous apprêtez visiblement à faire. » C'était un bon avertissement. Ses épaules étaient larges.

Le groupe le regarda. Pete le regarde furieusement, visiblement aucunement intimidé par la taille de Sam, son regard déterminé ou les épaules de la famille Winchester. « On ne veut pas des types comme vous ici. On élève des enfants ici, » dit Pete, posément.

Sam s'indigna vivement. « Eh bien, on ne veut pas être_ là_ non plus, » répliqua-t-il, sans aucune peur de laisser le snobisme de Stanford se ressentir dans sa voix. « Enfin, est-ce que vous croyez que les gens _veulent_ vraiment venir dans un endroit pareil ? Je parie que vos enfants ne veulent même pas être ici. »

Okay, il avait peut-être poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin, mais pour être honnête, Sam n'avait pas chanté de la journée, donc c'était ses vérités devant Dieu (ou Cas) qui ressortaient après coup. Il comprenait bien moins vite que Dean ce genre de choses. Vous voyez, Dean, était sorti avec un démon un an avant que ça n'arrive à Sam, Dean était allé en Enfer un an avait que ça n'arrive à Sam, Dean s'était fait remonter de l'enfer par un ange _deux_ ans avant que ça n'arrive à Sam. C'était comme s'il avait toujours un ou deux trains de retard par rapport à Dean et qu'il faisait de son mieux pour rattraper son retard.

Lorsqu'il pensait à des choses comme celles-là, Sam était certain d'être maudit à suivre les traces de son grand frère, et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de prier pour qu'il ne décide pas de se faire un ange dans un futur proche parce que le seul ange qui restait et qui pouvait supporter les humains était ce pervers louche de Balthazar, et d'après ce que Sam en savait, il était encore plus con que Gabriel, ce qui en dit long sur la quantité de connerie qui était en jeu. Eugh.

Bref, le fait était que, les mots que prononcèrent Sam vinrent un peu comme un vomi verbal plus qu'autre chose, sauf qu'il n'y avait pas l'accroche qui avait suivit le vomi verbal de tous les autres avant, ce qui n'était pas de bol pour Sam.

Sam pouvait affirmer d'après la façon dont Pete et Compagnie avait pris la chose qu'ils n'étaient pas très content de la façon dont il avait estimé leur petit bourg qui avait peur de la fureur divine. Ce qui, d'accord, était sans aucun doute de la faute de Sam.

Sam revint rapidement sur son raisonnement et se souvint qu'il était censé être le frère Winchester diplomate. Dean s'en fichait trop pour se lancer dans des cas comme ça et Cas _ne savait simplement pas comment faire_.

« Écoutez, » soupira Sam, levant ses mains en signe de reddition, « Je sais que vous flippez sans doute à cause de mon frère et de son heu… petit-ami, mais ils ne font de mal à personne, et vraiment, on sera partis demain à la première heure. Vous voulez vraiment commencer une bagarre que vous ne terminerez pas ? » Sam en fit appel à Pete, parce que Pete avait demandé grâce plus tôt, lorsque Dean avait un bras enroulé autour de sa gorge et un coude dans son dos pour l'empêcher de se battre avec le jeune Charlie Birch à mort avec une fourche dans l'épicerie. Dean n'y était pas allé de main morte parce que Pete était assez corpulent.

Pete se renfrogna, frottant fortement son cou à ce souvenir. Du moins, son regard se fit noir alors qu'il regardait furieusement Sam. « Ces deux-là sont un affront à la face du Seigneur, » fut ce qu'il dit ensuite, tandis que les membres de son petit gang acquiescèrent d'un accord dégoûté.

« Hum, je suis certain que j'en sais assez pour affirmer que Dieu se fiche pas mal de ce qu'ils font, » dit Sam. Dieu avait de plus gros problèmes à s'occuper. Comme apprendre à être un moins gros connard. Sam espérait que Dieu était en vacances quelque part en train de réfléchir sur ses défauts pendant que Cas faisait tourner la boutique. Sam espérait que Dieu se donnait un peu de temps mort et réfléchissait à ce qu'il avait fait et en était désolé.

« Tu blasphèmes, » interrompit le type stupide du bureau de poste, et s'avança devant Pete pour jeter un regard menaçant à Sam. Sam faisait trente bons centimètres de plus que lui. Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne le trouvait menaçant. _Pourquoi._

Peut-être devrait-il se faire une coupe de cheveux.

Sam soupira et passa une main devant ses yeux. « D'accord, d'accord. Écoutez. Après tout ce qui est arrivé en ville, la dernière chose dont on a besoin est de la violence, non ? » Commença-t-il, raisonnablement. « Sérieusement, on mange et on boit juste un peu, et on s'en ira avant que vous ne vous en rendiez compte. Deux personnes qui mangent ne vous font pas offense, je me trompe ? » Il fit un geste distrait derrière lui comme pour mettre l'accent sur l'inoffensivité de deux types en train de partager un panier d'ailes épicées.

Le détachement eut l'air sceptique. « Ouais, mais regarde-les, » dit le mécano du coin – Bob, d'après sa chemise –, alors qu'il regardait par-dessus l'épaule de Sam vers le coin où Dean et Cas étaient toujours installés. Sam tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir Cas léchait la sauce épicée du bout de ses doigts et les yeux de son frère s'assombrir de désir alors qu'il suivait les mouvements de la langue de l'ange. Cela mit tout le groupe du bar mal à l'aise, Sam y compris.

Bon Dieu, personne n'aidait Sam ici. _Personne_.

« On ne supporta pas de voir ce péché être commis devant nous, » continua à se borner Pete, qui se leva de son siège. Sa bedaine considérable fit reculer Sam pour éviter qu'il ne le touche. « Donc tu peux prendre ta pédale de frère blasphématoire et son copain efféminé et vous pouvez partir loin d'ici avant qu'on doive prendre les choses en main. Ils peuvent attirer l'enfer et la damnation sur eux, mais on ne restera pas les bras croisés à les regarder. »

Sam aimait penser qu'il était raisonnable. Pour quelqu'un qui avait été élevé pour tuer des monstres, boire beaucoup de bibine, et globalement souffrir tout le long d'une existence misérable en marge de la société, Sam aimait croire qu'il n'était pas coupé des personnes normales au point qu'elles soient au-delà de son entendement ou de sa sympathie.

Mais il y avait des choses chez les personnes normales qui l'énervaient au plus haut point.

Et _merde_, Dean et Cas avaient survécu à tant de choses, avaient souffert, enduré, tué et _étaient morts_ pour que ces branleurs idiots comme Pete et Bob et tout ce groupe de crétins puissent vivre leurs petites vies stupides alors qu'ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il y avait dehors, qu'ils ne savaient pas ce que les deux types qui étaient assis tranquillement dans leur coin à l'autre bout du bar avaient perdu ni contre quoi ils s'étaient battus pour leur bien.

Dean et Cas mangeaient simplement des fichues ailes de poulet épicées, d'accord.

Une fois, lorsqu'ils étaient à Stanford, Sam et Jess s'étaient disputés alors que leur relation commençait à peine. Ce devait être pour une raison ridicule parce qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas de la raison. Quoiqu'il en était, dans cette dispute, elle lui avait dit que ce qu'elle aimait chez lui était qu'il était chaleureux, réconfortant et brillant, comme un jour de beau temps. Lui elle lui avait dit qu'il y avait un revers à cela et que des fois, il avait des brusques changements d'humeur impossibles à prévoir, comme s'il avait gardé pour lui toutes ces petites choses qui l'avaient ennuyé pendant longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus, elles explosaient toutes d'un coup, profitant de la flamme de sa chaleur et l'utilisant pour briller suffisamment pour calciner toute l'atmosphère. « C'est comme une irruption solaire, » lui avait-elle dit simplement, sans doute parce qu'ils avaient pris tous deux les sciences naturelles ce semestre. Elle avait continué et lui avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas prédire quand ces choses arriveraient, ne savait pas comment réagir mais qu'elle les surmontait et espérait que Sam retrouverait son équilibre rapidement, avant qu'il ne mette le feu à tout ce qui l'entourait.

Il en avait été mortifié et s'était excusé auprès d'elle lorsqu'elle lui avait dit cela parce que cette description lui rappelait un peu trop John, et à partir de ce moment-là, il avait essayé de faire de son mieux pour se contenir dans ces moments de colère déraisonnablement véhémente, du moins lorsqu'il était avec elle. Il ne voulait pas être comme son père.

Ce que Sam savait à présent, c'est qu'elle avait eu totalement raison à son sujet. Il était toujours raisonnable quand il s'agissait d'un large spectre de choses, toujours chaleureux, compréhensif avec beaucoup de sympathie et un grand cœur. Entre lui et Dean, c'était généralement lui qui agissait le plus rationnellement, qui s'efforçait de comprendre les deux camps dans une dispute, et qui essayait toujours de mitiger les choses paisiblement avant d'en venir aux poings. Il était ainsi dans 95% du temps.

Mais comme un authentique Winchester, il était aussi irrémédiablement _déraisonnable _lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa famille, et lorsqu'on le poussait suffisamment à bout, le résultat était souvent semblable à une étincelle touchant une allumette sèche ou, comme Jess l'avait dit, une explosion d'énergie surprenante brûlante et brillante autour du soleil.

Quoiqu'il en était, Sam, lorsque tous les paramètres étaient réunis, avait tendance à s'enflammer. C'était un truc de Winchester.

Et donc, cette parfaite conflagration d'événements – à savoir l'idée que tous les Winchester allaient en enfer encore et encore pour quelque chose d'aussi _stupide_ – fut la raison pour laquelle Sam oublia d'être raisonnable et finit par frapper Pete au visage.

Et parce qu'il pouvait visiblement être un vrai fouteur de merde lorsqu'il le voulait (suivant visiblement encore les traces de Dean), lorsque Sam frappa Pete, il le fit _vraiment, et très bien._

En réalité, il le fit si bien qu'il s'était occupé toute la troupe le temps que Dean et Cas se séparent de leur Bulle d'Amour Éternel et se rendent compte qu'il y avait une mêlée qui se déroulait à l'autre bout de l'établissement, et dans laquelle Samuel Winchester était le centre, dévastant tout comme un dieu vengeur. Dean et Cas en restèrent sans doute bouche bée.

Ce qui était la raison pour laquelle Sam faisait déjà un cours sur les maux de la bigoterie, l'ignorance et la nécessité de l'éducation et de la justice sociale à une pile d'autochtones grognant lorsque Dean – l'air un peu incrédule – regagna assez de ses facultés pour agripper son petit frère par l'épaule et de le trainer hâtivement hors du bar.

Sam descendit de son explosion soudaine et passionnée d'humeur lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel, et Cas, l'air peu enthousiaste, annonça qu'il devait y aller visiblement, Raphael et sa faction de groupies conservateurs là-haut faisaient pression pour retirer aux vaisseaux leur droit à choisir, et plus il prêchait cette idée, plus elle gagnait en popularité parmi les rangs angéliques pour une raison idiote et inconnue. Castiel tendit le bras, serra l'épaule de Dean une fois, tendrement, et disparut sans un mot pour laisser les frères parler entre eux. La promesse d'un prompt retour dans les yeux n'avait pas besoin d'être dite.

« Alors ? » Finit par demander Dean, une fois qu'il fut dans leur chambre d'hôtel et avait commencé à jeter leurs affaires dans leurs sacs en prévision d'un départ précipité avant que le shérif du coin vienne chercher des crosses à son frère pour avoir buté quelques locaux sans aucune raison apparente. « Tu veux me dire pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

Sam sembla malheureux. « Rien. » Il s'interrompit. « Enfin, c'était à cause de _quelque chose_, c'est que… » Il soupira de frustration. « Ils disaient… des choses, » dit-il maladroitement après un instant, alors qu'il ne voulait pas répéter exactement ce qu'il avait entendu, surtout vu que le pire dedans était implicite dans le _ton_ de Pete.

Dean le regarda d'une façon qui fit grimacer Sam et baisser la tête un peu en lui donnant l'impression d'avoir à nouveau cinq ans à cet instant, il ne pouvait pas croire sérieusement de Pete et Compagnie avaient pensé pouvoir se confronter à lui, même si les circonstances étaient en leur faveur.

« Je suis certain qu'ils avaient des choses à dire, » grogna Dean simplement, fourrant son kit de rasage dans son sac. « Ces crétins n'étaient pas spécialement subtils, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu peux leur foutre une raclée dans un bar sur leur propre terrain, Sammy. »

Sam bredouilla. « Tu as remarqué ? »

Dean lui jeta un regard totalement différent, qui était en partie blessé et en partie incrédule. « Ouais, je ne suis pas complètement aveugle, mon vieux. » Il fourra ensuite le journal de leur Père dans son sac et fit signe à Sam d'emballer l'ordinateur.

Sam obéit, et soupira pour lui-même lorsqu'il comprit. « Tu as remarqué mais ça ne t'a rien fait. » Dean n'avait jamais fait attention à ce que les étrangers pensaient de lui. Parce que pouvait leur foutre la pâtée. Et son charmant petit-ami angélique pouvait sans doute les faire exploser comme des ballons remplis d'eau. Sam se sentit un peu idiot lorsqu'il se souvint tout à coup de ça, mais il ne s'en indigna pas moins pour son frère.

Dean haussa les épaules alors qu'il fermait son sac et jeta son molleton à Sam. « Rien de ce qu'ils pourront faire ne me fera changer, » fut sa seule réponse, et bien qu'il fût un géant, Sam eut l'impression de faire cinq centimètres alors qu'il suivait son frère en se dirigeant vers la voiture.

« Quand même, » dit Sam, alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur le siège passager, sentant son humeur s'enflammer de nouveau au souvenir des visages de ces hommes. « _Mais quand même_. » Il serra les dents pour contenir toutes les choses méchantes qu'il voulut dire sur les gens comme Pete, qui ne comprenaient pas la moindre chose pour peu qu'elle soit plus grande qu'eux. « Ils allaient essayer de faire quelque chose. Ils auraient pu commencer une bagarre, de toute façon. J'ai juste… Répondu de façon préventive. Enfin, ils n'avaient pas peur de moi, et je suis bien plus grand que toi. »

Dean grogna alors qu'il démarrait la voiture. « Bien sûr qu'ils n'avaient pas peur de toi. Tu marches comme une fillette, » rappela-t-il à Sam d'une façon très détachée, alors qu'ils sortaient du parking de l'hôtel avec un crissement et un grondement et commencèrent à mettre cet endroit perdu aussi loin que possible dans le rétroviseur pendant les dernières heures du jour. « Personne n'a pas peur de toi au premier regard. » Il sourit en disant cela, pour que Sam sache qu'il n'y avait pas de mauvaise intention derrière cette affirmation.

« Je te déteste, » râla Sam en retour, d'un ton boudeur. Il sentit les feux de ses humeurs descendre avec le pardon de Dean, et s'installa dans son siège avec un soupir.

Dean grogna simplement et continua de conduire, les yeux brillant d'un mélange d'amusement et d'affection sans aucun repenti. « Merci, Sam » fut tout ce qu'il dit quelques minutes plus tard, sa voix était douce alors qu'ils dépassèrent la frontière du comté sans regarder derrière eux.

« Ouais, d'accord, » souffla Sam, puis il regarda Dean alors que le soleil commençait à s'enfoncer dans l'horizon, l'Impala dévorant sans effort les kilomètres pendant ce temps. Dean avait la tête haute, sa main libre battait le rythme d'une musique d'amour dévoyée (et maintenant terriblement familière) sur son genou, et il y avait une telle paix dans les traits de son visage encore maintenant, bien qu'il eut chanté devant tous son grand amour gay pour un ange quelques heures plus tôt et avait causé l'indignation des bigots du coin à cause de ça.

Dean se fichait royalement de ce que le monde pensait. Sans doute parce qu'il savait qu'il pouvait leur foutre la raclée de leur vie à tous les gens qui le défieraient s'il le voulait. Tout était dans la démarche, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Avec réticence, Sam prit ainsi ce qu'il vit de son frère, et supposa qu'apprendre à marcher comme Dean n'était pas une si mauvaise idée après tout.

Il s'imagina que pour une personne qui suivait toujours avec détermination les pas de son grand frère, c'était sans doute inévitable.

**FIN**


End file.
